


Knights of Earth AU - Siblings

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: Knights of Earth [1]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabbles, F/M, Good Phobos AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knights of Earth AU, Out of Character, Snapshots, Very AU, Will and Phobos are bros, accidentally becoming siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Some random moments showing how these 2 became siblings.Very very AU and OOC.





	Knights of Earth AU - Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random moments in this AU.

They’re not to sure when it starts.

  
Maybe it’s the talk they have the first proper talk, with no façade and masks, the first truthful honest talk after everything comes out.

  
Maybe it’s when she offers, if not reluctantly, her flat when they’re trying to decide where he should stay, after they lift the house arrest.

  
They’re not sure when or where it starts... it could be.

 

* * *

 

Will laid down on her bed screaming into her pillow when she felt an awkward presence in her room, she sat up seeing a very very awkward EX prince Phobos.

  
She still forgot he was staying here.

  
The moment stretched in a long awkward moment that seemed to last an eternity.

 

Phobos looked so uncomfortable, it was sort of funny.

  
“Um…what are you” he stopped himself and just shifted awkwardly looking around the room.

  
Will looked away to, hoping he would just leave and let her scream out her frustrations she was just so so “I don’t get it!” she declared loudly making the EX prince start looking at her wide eyed “Just why can’t they get along why can’t we all just” she just flopped back down onto the bed.

  
She heard him move and for a moment thought he was leaving but when she glanced up saw he was sitting on his on the other side of the room looking at her still very awkward “who are you talking about?” he asked.

  
“MY PARENTS!” She yelled sitting upright making him recoil slightly “they always fight now every time they see each other, every single time! I don’t get it why can’t they just go back to how they were before and just…why can’t we be a normal family” she trailed off frowning.

  
Phobos just stared at her for a long long moment before Will cringed at the realisation, ok that was…a dick move “um sorry” she muttered avoiding eye contact still.  
“…were they ever not like that” Phobos asked face unreadable.

  
“of course” Will said quickly before stopping and “I mean…they used to be...they were like that for a while before the divorce but they used to be not like that” she thinks so at least…her memories of that long ago are…maybe.

  
“Your mother” Phobos suddenly spoke up still not looking at her “she seems…happy”

  
“I guess yeah” Will conceded reluctantly, because mom really did seem happy with Mr Collins but he wasn’t dad…he wasn’t.

  
“would she” Phobos took a moment seemingly searching for words “ still be happy with your father?”

  
Will opened her mouth to argue.

  
Except.

 

  
… except she wouldn’t be, not like she is now.

  
Not at all probably.

  
She didn’t say anything to that the 2 sitting in silence.

  
“…your mother seems like a good parent” Phobos said quickly in 1 breath before turning away awkwardly.

  
Will blinked at him for a long moment “yeah…she is” she whispered standing up, giving the prince another long look before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it’s

 

* * *

 

“don’t try anything ok?” she says just a warning not a threat as she walks into Mr Olsen’s she promised she’d help out behind the counter for a few hours while Mr Olsen was away.

  
Phobos rolls his eyes dramatically “oh yes of course because I have so many devious plans with the many creatures here” he grumbled “I’m not that devil woman”

 

Will sniffled a laugh “…I can’t believe I got you to watch Disney” Phobos just brushed past her into the back room pulling out one of the science books, apparently Ex evil prince was a science nerd Taranee had to actually drag him out of the first science lesson although he still denies it, also botany but then again thinking of the whisperers and the palace garden they really should have suspected that one.

  
The steady rush of customers keeps her busy enough the first hour and it’s only when the shop gets quiet she realises she hasn’t heard anything at all for the past hour, she walks into the back 1 hand ready to pull out the heart just on instinct.

  
The hand drops as soon as she enters the room.

  
Will does not think any amount of self-control could prevent her from doubling over in laughter at the sight of Prince Phobos lying on the floor covered in dogs giving her a weak glare.

  
“Wha…I how?” she choked out tears in her eyes.

  
Phobos grumbled something that vaguely sounded like “you try to make them move”

  
She ends up falling flat on the floor herself with laughter which cut off and the wind knocked out of her when a large sheepdog jumps on top of her licking her face and smiling down.

  
Will tires to push him off but…the dog’s big happy eyes and ugh she flops back down in defeat.

  
“welcome to the past hour on my life” Phobos grumbles and Will can’t stop the laughter that bubbles back up.

 

* * *

  
Or

 

* * *

 

Will frowned over at Irma barking orders of where to carry stuff for the concert.

  
Sighing to herself, this was worth it.

  
It had to be worth it.

  
“you know” she blinked up looking at Phobos also with his arms full of boxes “ about the whole evil dictator thing and you needing to overthrow me” he glanced over at Irma barking out orders “ I get it”

 

Will burst out laughing smirking up at him, the 2 quickly moving away as Irma turned her death glare on them.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it's.

 

* * *

  
“No Kadma stop he is not evil” Will quickly shouted at the previous guardian of earth who had the heart of Zamballa turned at Phobos and Cedric.

  
“Yeah timeline does not fit trust us we checked” Irma speaks up but is brushed aside by Kadma who glares down at them.

  
“You clearly cannot be trusted if your siding with this monster!” Kadma declared calmly.

  
“YOU DO NOT CALL HIM THAT!”

  
It takes Will a while to realise that it was her who shouted that.

  
She blinks up at Kadma shocked and offended face…that was not a smart move.

  
Glancing to the side she can see Phobos’s face a picture of pure disbelief and shock.

  
She doesn’t have time to dwell on it as she suddenly has a former guardian of earth baring down on her.

 

* * *

 

Perhaps it’s

 

* * *

 

“Will” Phobos says placing a hand on her shoulders making her meet his eyes.

  
“Let me go Phobos I need t met with Kadma for the plan!” she yelled firmly but he doesn’t let go.

  
Instead he continues on “Will just stop for a second you’re being crazy right now and that’s me saying this!”

  
She stops for a second frowning “I have to stop Nersissa!” she said calmly.

* * *

  
“I know but this…this isn’t the way” he began.

  
“Will” Kadma called out to her.

  
The pair locked eyes for a second and then Will moved away, giving a quick look over her shoulder at him pensive and thoughtful.

  
But she still went off.

 

* * *

 

It could be after

 

* * *

 

“You going to say I told you so” Will asks with dry humour sitting down not turning as Phobos sits next her.

 

He doesn’t say anything.

  
Just puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Maybe.

 

* * *

 

“huh” Will tilts her head to the side looking at Phobos how short hair, Hay Lin really did an awesome job.

  
“Still longer than mine” she says with a smirk.

  
He rolls his eyes “I’d have to be bald for it the shorter than yours” he ducks out of the way of the swat she aims at his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Or

 

* * *

 

“Ugh” Phobos groans trying to bury his face in his book as Will kisses Matt.

  
“Shut it princey” Will says sending a glare over Matt’s shoulder at him.

  
“I’m not saying anything” he says “just losing my appetite” he ducks the book Will throws at his head.

 

* * *

 

It could be

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you guys all get swords and we only get wings”

  
“You can control the elements!”

  
“But swords!!”

 

* * *

 

Maybe when

 

* * *

 

“Hey you couldn’t have known” Will says an arm around his shoulders.

  
“I should have” he whispered “I should have realised my powers don’t come from Meridian anymore I wouldn’t be able to use the heart of Meridian” he punched the ground next to him “I can grab the heart but I can’t.use.it! I can’t even break it!”

  
“we’ll figure something out” Will said “there has to be a way”

 

* * *

 

Or

 

* * *

 

Phobos glances back at her with an uncomfortable look on his face as Raythor bows in front of him; Will just smothers her laughter at the sight.

 

* * *

 

But they realise it like this.

 

* * *

  
Uriah is leaning over their table as annoying as ever, the guardians and knights all look ready to throw him across the room.

  
“How crawl back in a hole Uriah” Will hissed angrily, the group were mean to be discussing the plan, they didn’t have much time left and this was the last thing they needed.

  
“Hey why don’t you shut it Vandumb!” he sneered.

  
“Real original” Phobos said snidely rolling his eyes.

  
“Oh shut it Vandork” Uriah said and the table all slowly turned to him with raised eyebrows.

  
“What?” Irma slowly asked drawing out the word

  
Uriah just stared back dumbly “Vandork..y'know  Vandom and dork”

  
“Obviously” Cornelia grumbled.

  
“But why did you Phobos that” Hay Lin asked glancing at Phobos who looked just as confused.

  
Uriah blinked now he looked confused “because that’s his last name”

  
“No it’s not” most of the table chorused at once.

  
“But he’s her brother” Uriah protested gesturing between the pair.

  
“He’s not my…”

“I’m not her…”

 

The 2 started and stopped at the same time turning to each other before their jaws fell open with gasps.

  
Every single member of the table was silent looking between the 2.

  
“Oh my god” Tarannee whispered awestruck “you 2 are siblings”

 

* * *

 

 This happens after

 

* * *

 

“WILL!” Phobos hands wrap around Will’s shoulders as she stands there in her form of pure energy “please wake up!”

  
“Your my sister please wake up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =)
> 
> Let me know if you want to read more in this series.


End file.
